What's next?
by shinycry
Summary: The last chapter is up! ch. 10 Sasuke and Naruto have finally......finally what? talks about double dates? huh? you have to read to find out! KakaIru and SasuNaru
1. Default Chapter

**shinycry**- hi readers! I hope you enjoy your time reading my fic, but if you don't, it's okay. I made little chances here and there. Nothing big, trust me. Anyway, here's the fic.  
Disclaimer- shinycry does not own Naruto

Ch. 1 "Hungry for some ramen?"

Iruka sighed as he looked up at the clock that read 7:54, 'Only six more minutes before I can go home and sleep. Oh wait, I have papers to check, er, I'll just wake up early tomorrow and check them then. Yeah, that's what I'll do.' With that in mind, Iruka started to stack the papers in order and started cleaning the other desks up, seeing that he was the only one in the mission room. Once he was done, he glanced at the clock only to have it say that he could have left 10 minutes ago.

"Oh well, at least the room is clean and I can go catch some sleep" or at least that's what he was hoping for but some things never go as they plan.

The doors opened to reveal the number one hottest Jounin in Leaf Village, Hatake Kakashi! As he walked over to the mission's desk with his perverted book in one hand and his report in the other, Iruka couldn't help but roll his eyes at the way Kakashi seemed so engross in _that_ book of his.

'I will never understand why he enjoys reading that damn book and loves to come late. I want to go home and sleeeeeeeep' whined Iruka.

But being the nice person that he was, he couldn't tell the other man no, no matter how much he wanted to. So with a sigh, Iruka greeted the jounin, "Hello there Kakashi-sensei. I assume you have a report to turn in for me?" Only then did the said jounin look up to meet brown eyes.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei, you know you shouldn't assume things. But yes, I did come to turn in my report."

As Kakashi handed his report to Iruka, he noticed that Iruka was the only one in the room besides himself. "Oh, why are you the only one here?" questioned Kakashi before he tucked his favorite book in his vest.

Iruka spared a glance at the man in front of him before placing the report in the stack of papers, that would be looked over later, and with a tried voice, "They're all at home because 1) they left at 7:50 seeing as it looked like no one was going to show up and I assured them that I would close up everything once I left 2) even if they didn't leave a little early they would already would have left seeing that it's 8:13. You're lucky that I decide to stay a little late."

With that said Iruka collected his thing and gestured Kakashi to follow him out of the mission room. He locked the room once they were out. Kakashi the whole time looked like he had something on his mind, 'Probably wondering when the newest issue Come Come Paradise will come out' Iruka thought silently.

Against his better judgment, Iruka was going to ask what the other one was thinking when Kakashi beat him to it. "Iruka, if I may call you that," when he saw the other nodded his head in approval continued, "would you like to come with me for some dinner. I haven't eaten and it looks like you haven't either. I hear its better eating in company then alone."

For a moment, Iruka just stared. He didn't know what to think. Why was Kakashi asking him out to dinner? Wouldn't it have been better to ask someone that you knew? As far as Iruka knew of Kakashi was his name and that he loves to read perverted books, other than that, nothing. And was pretty sure that the other didn't know much about him but like Kakashi said earlier, you shouldn't assume anything. For all he knew, Kakashi could know everything about him. 'Well, maybe it's about Naruto. If that's the case then I guess it wouldn't hurt to say yes.' Iruka finally made up his mind.

"Hai, now that you mention it, I am kind of-" just then, Iruka's stomach made itself know. Iruka blushed as he held his stomach. Kakashi chuckled and asked, "hungry? Come on, I'll treat you to some ramen, hm." Still blushing and looking embarrassed, Iruka nodded his head and moved to follow Kakashi, who wore a smile behind his mask.

They silently walked down the village until Iruka couldn't take to silence any more. "Kakashi-sensei-"

"Kakashi is just fine, Iruka"

"Ah, Kakashi then, I was wondering how Naruto was doing. Is he alright? Is he doing good or bad? Is he behaving himself? Does it look like he's eating healthy, cause you know that eating ramen is bad. No wait, I mean, you know when you eating nothing but ramen, then that's bad. Eating ramen for dinner is okay like what we're going to do." Iruka just couldn't help himself, it had been quiet a while since he seen Naruto. Blushing, he turned his head to see Kakashi's reaction, only to have him stare at him with amusement in his eye. The blush across his nose only got worse so he turned his head the other way saying a soft "I'm sorry".

Kakashi's amusement only sparked more when he saw the heavy blush on the other man. 'The dolphin is so cute and protective of Naruto. I see why Iruka is so special to Naruto." Kakashi recalled earlier events.

**Flashback  
**Early on in the day, Team 7 was on a mission to take care of some cats.

"Stupid Kakashi-sensei! How can I become Hokage if I'm babysitting some cats! This is stupid." Naruto whined although he looked like he was having fun playing with a pure brown kitten, which licked Naruto's chin.

"Like you are." Sasuke decide to add his two-sense in. Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke's direction and glared, only to receive one himself. Sakura saw Naruto's glare at her (coughs in her dreams coughs) Sasuke and slapped the back of Naruto's head.

"Now, now, is this anyway for a team to act? Remember there's no I in team, is there." Kakashi chirped, that received him three death glares. But of course he brushed it off and turned to look at Naruto, "Naruto, you seem quite fond of that cat that you have there." Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads when they noticed it as well.

"I didn't know you liked cats Naruto." Sakura said as she tried to pry a cat out of her hair. 'Damn cat!' Inner Sakura was screaming.

"Well, I don't." Naruto said as he continued to play with 'Brownie', as he called her. Hey, she's brown just like a brownie is. The other three didn't seem to believe him and only Sasuke voiced his disbelieve in that statement.

"It doesn't look like it, you moron." 'Although, you look kind of cute playing with her' Sasuke didn't dare voice _that_ thought though.

"Bastard! Shows how much you know. But anyway, Brownie here is special. She reminds of Iruka-sensei!" Naruto nuzzled Brownie's head which caused her to purr. "Hey, you think the old lady would let me keep her? I mean she already has five other cats to care for, one less won't hurt, right?"

"Why of course you can take her, as long as you promise to take good care of her, I see why I shouldn't let you" everyone jumped at the old lady's voice causing her to chuckle.

Naruto shook his head no, "I'm not the one who's going to take care of her. I wanted to give her to someone else but don't worry. The person that I wanted to get her to is probably the nicest person in the entire village; she'll be in good hands ma'am."

"I see, if that's the case then go ahead, sweetie." The old lady smiled at Naruto.

"Who do you plan on giving um, Brownie to?" Sakura asked once she was able to get the cat off her, well, it was more like the cat jumped off so that it could go to the old lady's side. Kakashi seemed interested as well, Naruto spoke quite high of whoever this person was.

Naruto picked up Brownie and walked over to stand next to Sasuke, "I wanted to give her to Iruka-sensei. It's been quite a while since I've seen him, so this seems like a good excuse to see him. Plus, Brownie can keep him company, right Brownie?" Brownie meowed like she understood the mission given to her.

"Well, that's very sweet of you young man. This Iruka person seems very special to you."

"Yup, he sure is!"

**End of Flashback**

"No, it's quite all right. Naruto is doing fine and I have a feeling that you'll be seeing him seen anyway."

"Really?" Iruka looked at Kakashi hopefully.

"Yup" Kakashi decide not to tell Iruka about Brownie, let him be surprise.

With that all said, they walked in silence but this time, Iruka felt comfortable.

TBC

**shinycry**- I really want to thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. But it's all right if you didn't. Please feel free to be honest with me when you review, that's if you do (looks hopeful). As long as there's at least ONE person who would like for me to continue, then I'll be more then happy to do so. Oh, and don't worry you SasNar fans! Just wait. Oh, I not a Sakura fan, so I'll leave it up to you readers if you want me to A. bash the living hell out of her B. um, not bash the living out of her C. not really bash her but at the same time I am. Until then, see ya!  
**Naruto**- she's high again…  
**Sasuke**- I wonder who's fault it is...  
**Iruka**- hands off Kakashi!  
**Kakashi**- aww, come on my sweet little dolphin


	2. 2

**Shinycry**- thank you for those who reviewed. Like I said, as long as _one_ person reads it and wants me to continue, then I will.

About the whole Naruto being the uke thing, I'm not doing it because he looks feminine. I just have him as the uke because it would seem more interesting because there's no way in hell he just assume the role as uke with out a fight. If Sasuke wants to be the seme, he's _really_ going to have to work at it. There will never be a dull moment with the couple. Although I don't see the same thing happing to Kakashi and Iruka's case. To be honest, I see Iruka taking the role as uke with no questions, however I also see him having Kakashi all wrapped around his finger, 'if you don't behave, no sex' something like that. I don't know about you but this is how I kind of see things.

**Disclaimer**- shinycry doesn't own Naruto

Ch. 2 "Thank you for Brownie, Naruto."

When they were a block away from Ichiraku, they heard a loud voice that could only belong to one person: Uzumaki Naruto.

"Don't call me stupid, bastard! For all you know, Brownie here might want a nice big bowl of ramen, right Brownie!"

Iruka paused for a moment and looked at the man who stood next to him, "Brownie?"

"Ah, Brownie? I personally like mine with ice cream and hot fudge on top. Would you like a recipe on how to make brownies?"

Iruka stared at the sliver jounin before answering, "You know that's not what I meant. I doubt Naruto would feed ramen to a brownie, Kakashi."

"Are you sure, Naruto's stupidly level is quite high." Kakashi continued to walk towards Ichiraku when he noticed the other man wasn't by his side. Turning back, he meets a very unhappy dolphin. 'I thought dolphins are friendly, this one doesn't look all too friendly' Kakashi silently thought.

"Naruto is not stupid, I'm sure there's a logical explanation." With that said, Iruka pasted Kakashi towards the little ramen shop. 'I can't believe he would say that about Naruto! I know Naruto doesn't think before speaking sometimes but that does not make him stupid.' Iruka thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself being pushed down. Once he looked down to see a head of blond hair, he couldn't help but smile.

"Iruka-sensei!"

After picking himself up, along with Naruto who had his arms around his waist, greeted the other boy. "Hello there Naruto. I see you're having ramen for dinner as well."

"Of course Iruka-sensei, ramen's the best! Are you here to treat me?" Naruto was practically bouncing around his ex-teacher, if someone were to walk by; they would think the kid was on crack or something.

"No, he's not. I invited him to eat some ramen with me for dinner" a voice said from behind them.

"Wah, Kakashi-sensei you scared me! And what do you mean you invited Iruka-sensei out for dinner? OH MY GOD, YOU TWO ARE ON A DATE!"

"Geezs idiot, can't you speaking any louder I don't think the people in the Sand Village heard you." Only then did Iruka notice Sasuke sitting down on one of the stools with something in his arms.

Blushing hard, Iruka spoke up, "Um, Naruto, me and Kakashi are not on a date. We just came to eat some ramen for dinner just like what you and Sasuke are doing." Since Iruka was so busy looking at the ground he didn't notice the light blush that crossed both boys faces. However, Kakashi did and smirked, which no one could see because of the mask.

Throwing an arm around Iruka's shoulder, Kakashi proceed to drag the dolphin to one of the stools.

"I see you bought Brownie with you guys."

"Oh, so Brownie's the name of your cat, Sasuke? And hello Sasuke."

"Hello Iruka-sensei and no this fur ball is not mine."

"SASUKE! She's not a fur ball!"

"Whatever. Here, take her."

Before Naruto could take Brownie from Sasuke, she jumped into Iruka's arms and started purring into his neck. Chuckling softy, Iruka brought one of his hands to scratch the back of one of her ears causing her to purr more.

"It looks like she likes you Iruka."

"Does it?"

"Yup, that's because you're such a nice person Iruka-sensei!"

"You dobe, how would a cat know that."

"She's a very smart cat!"

"Smarter then you, dobe."

"WHAT!"

"Come on, there's no I in tea-"

"Shut up!" both boys yelled.

"I tell you Iruka, kids now a days give no respect to their teachers."

"Um, you forget that I'm also a teacher Kakashi and my kids seem to respect me pretty well."

"Really? You're lucky; I have a bunch of disrespectful students."

"I'm just going to ignore that for now Kakashi-sensei. Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto"

"Um, Brownie here is, um, well, when I first saw her I thought of you. She's really good company and really smart too. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, I got Brownie for you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto was looking at the ground, some what scared if Iruka would reject his gift. Before he knew it, he was brought into a tight hug with his favorite teacher.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Thank you, Naruto. I promise to take good care her and you can come over to see her when ever you like." Iruka said in a soft whisper, afraid if he spoke any louder they would notice his voice cracking. He was truly touched by the thoughtfulness and it overwhelmed him. He felt Naruto hug him back just as tight and that made him smile. Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes soften a bit by the cute scene in front of them.

'I'm glad I bought him with me to dinner' both of them thought silently.

"Hey Naruto, get off my date and go to yours." Kakashi spoke up after ordering two bowls of beef ramen. That caused the pair to stop hugging and to stare.

Sasuke blushed and said, "I would whether take Brownie out on a date than the idiot."

"Meow" Brownie meowed in interest. Sasuke decide to rethink that one.

"SO YOU TWO ARE ON A DATE!" Naruto yelled and pointed his finger at Kakashi.

"We're not on a date. ...are we, Kakashi?" Iruka blushed like crazy. How was he supposed to know that 'want to eat dinner with me' is equivalent to a date?

"Do you want it to be?" asked Kakashi.

Iruka looked surprised and a little taken back by that question. Kakashi seemed quite sincere when he said that, but then again, he could just be teasing him. Biting his lower lip, he quickly glanced at his former students and Brownie who was licking Kakashi's backhand. 'How do I answer that?'

"Don't get all worked up you idiot. So what if they're on a date?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"But this is Kakashi we're talking about here. He's always late and lies about why he's late. Don't forget he's also a big pervert who reads perverted books all the time. Plus he can be really ugly under his mask, which by the way, he NEVER takes off!" Naruto said all that in one breath.

"Naruto, it doesn't matter if he's ugly or not, I don't judge people by their looks." Iruka couldn't understand why he was defending Kakashi but felt that he should.

"Why not, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whine and at the same time trying to figure out what Iruka saw in the pervert-sensei.

"Is that way you're here with pretty boy Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned, slightly annoyed at the little demon fox for making him look bad in front of Iruka. But only slightly because what Iruka said made most of it go away.

Naruto blush so bad he looked like a tomato and Sasuke would have blushed but was too annoyed for being called a pretty boy. "See Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei is so perverted that he's looking at little boys now!" That earned him two hits on the head by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Shut up and just eat your ramen or I'm not going to pay for it" was all Sasuke said before returning to his bowl. Naruto rubbed his head a little more before eating his ramen, occasionally sniffing.

Iruka blinked his eyes a few times before deciding to just sit down and enjoy the hot bowl of ramen in front of him.

They eat in silence until Naruto spoke up, "Iruka-sensei, you know, you never did answered Kakashi-sensei's question."

Now that caused Iruka to pause his chopsticks in midair for a few moments. He didn't have to turn to know that all of them were staring at him and waiting for his answer, especially one of them. 'What the hell, life is all about taking chances, right?' so with a heavy blush and a smile on his face he answered.

"Yes, yes we're on a date."

TBC

Shinycry- thank you for reading my fic and hope you like it! Please review and tell me.


	3. 3 yummy

**Shinycry**- thank you to those who read and reviewed or just plainly read! Thank you! Ah, it was brought to my attention that my first chapter was, well, not all that. And I apologize for that, to be honest I had no idea in the direction the story was going. But when I started typing the 2nd chapter, I was all into it. If you readers would like, I can redo chapter 1, just tell me in the review. I also would like to apologize to Vibribi the Crack bunny for misunderstanding you. So to make it up to you, I decide to add you as a character. I hope you don't get mad at me for putting you as a female if you aren't (puppy eyes). I meant well! Why I named the cat 'Brownie', well (nervously laughs) um, I was eating a brownie at the time. So yeah, that's how it came to be, and I'm glad I named her that; didn't want to call her Chocolate, to predicable and common. On other matters, here's chapter 3.  
**Disclaimer**- Shinycry doesn't not own Naruto

As the four guys and a cat left the little ramen shop, an idea popped into Naruto's head.

"Hey, let's get some ice cream for dessert!"

"Only an idiot would want some ice cream."

"What did you say, you bastard!" Naruto balled his fist to his chest, looking pissed off at the boy walking beside him.

"It's to cold for ice cream."

"No it's not!"

"Meow" Brownie didn't really understand what was going on but felt the need to meow.

"SEE! Brownie agrees with me. What about you Iruka-sensei?"

"Ah, well… what about some ice cream with a warm brownie and hot fudge to go with it?" Sasuke and Naruto didn't understand why Iruka was blushing when he spoke up. Kakashi did however.

"I think that's a great idea Iruka, so how about it boys?" Kakashi said as he threw his arm around Iruka's shoulder so he could pet Brownie's head.

"Yeah! I'm in!" Naruto said with a big smile. Sasuke didn't really want to go but if Naruto was going…

"Why not" was all he said before folding his arms in front of his chest.

With that settled all four, um, five them went walking to a near by café. Once there, they order four Ice Fudge Brownies (ice cream, a brownie, and hot fudge) and one bowl of warm milk for Brownie. When the waitress came to drop off the order, she noticed the four cute guys sitting at the table.

"Oh my god, you're all so cute. Wait, let me guess. Mmm, oh I know! You two are a couple and decide to adopt these two parentless kids. That's so sweet of you to do." The waitress had hearts in her eyes.

"I don't think that would be possible miss" Kakashi said as he dipped his finger in Iruka's plate.

"Hey!" Iruka scold.

"Oh why not! Why wouldn't you want to adopt these two cute kids." The waitress seemed a little pissed and so did the boys for being called 'cute kids'.

With a smirk, Kakashi replied, "Cause then they would commit incest, which I have no problem with. Ah, my two sons choosing each other…"

"WHAT!" both boys yelled at the top of their lungs, blushing like mad.

"Kakashi! What's wrong with you?" Iruka said pissed off.

The only one who was on his side was apparently the waitress, "Now I get it, you're all on a double date. So cute! You two," she pointed to Kakashi and Sasuke, "must be the semes. While you other two," points to Iruka and Naruto, "must be the adorable ukes!"

Brownie stared as the four guys that blushed, well, you couldn't really tell with one of them.

_**Sasuke and Naruto's reaction  
**_"WHAT? WHY AM I THE UKE?" Naruto yelled pissed off, to busy to deny the fact that him and Sasuke where dating.

"Because your weak, idiot." Sasuke said, while staring at his dessert and wondering if it would taste better on top of the blonde boy.

"No I'm not! I can totally be the seme in our relationship. In fact, I'll probably have you begging me to not stop." Naruto said proudly. The waitress, seeing her wrong, started nodding her head with Naruto's words. Too bad Sasuke didn't see it that way.

"OH HELL NO! I'll have YOU begging me to not stop! By the end of the day, you'll be saying 'Just take me already Sasuke'."

The waitress, who had Vibribe on her name tag, spoke up, "No way! I changed my mind; I can totally see blondie here on top. Image all the kinkiness…" Her mind started to wonder off a little…

"See Sasuke, she agrees with me! So there, what do you have to say!" Naruto said as he shoved a spoonful of his delicious dessert into his mouth as if it proved his point.

"You would still be the uke, even if I have to tie you down and gag you. There's no way in hell I'm going to be uke."

"Bastard! Does it look like I want to be a uke! Is it written on my forehead 'hey, I'm a uke' or something." 'There's no way I'm going to be a uke without a fight. If he wants to be the seme he's going to have to work at it- hey WAIT!' it just occurred to Naruto what they where arguing about.

"WAIT! We're not in a relationship! I don't even like the bastard and the bastard doesn't even like me. We're rivals!" Naruto told the waitress, who stopped daydreaming.

"You don't have to be shy, I understand and I won't judge you for you choice, which by the way I have to say is _very_ good" Vibribe said with a big smile and bend down to pet the cat at her feet.

"Thank y- no wait! Never mind! I just want to eat my dessert in peace." Naruto looked at Vibribe with pleading eyes that she couldn't help but nod with a smile. Patted the Brownie's head one more time, she turned around and left to go take more orders down.

**_At the same time, Kakashi and Iruka's reaction  
_**"But why do I have to be the uke…" said a beet red Iruka. This better not have anything to do with their ranks. So what if he likes being a Chuunin, it's fun, er, well, sometimes.

Kakashi, who was still poking out of Iruka's plate, answered his 'uke', "That's because you're the cuter one between us. That and I have all the traits of being a seme."

"What is that suppose to mean? And will you stop eating my dessert and start eating yours!"

"Well, I'm taller, older, stronger, and handsome of course!" Kakashi said with all the smugness dripping out of his words.

Iruka looked at him like he just grew another head or something. 'Is he serious?' he thought silently. Glaring at his 'seme', he replied, "Oh really? Am I some damsel in distress or something? I'll have you know that I can take good care of myself and I don't need your help."

"Aww dolphin, don't be like that."  
"Like what?"

"You know what I mean."  
"If I did, I won't be asking would I know." Iruka said without even making eye contact with Kakashi.

Sighing, Kakashi spoke up, "Look I didn't mean for it to sound like the way it did."

"Oh yes you did."

"Well, maybe a little."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine, I did. However, I don't see you as some damsel in distress, although I'm sure you'll look hot in a dress. Er, that's not the point here. I just want you to know that if you ever need someone, I'm here for you." Kakashi said, hoping that would put him in good terms with his dolphin. I mean, it wouldn't do any good to fight on your first date, know would it? Ah, luck was on Kakashi's side tonight.

"I know. I'm sorry, I over reacted, got emotional and all-oh my god! I do act like a uke!" Iruka stared at Kakashi in horror.

"Hey it's not a bad thing, not when you have a really hot seme by your side!"

"You're not helping."

"Ah, I never said that I was."

"…………"

"…maybe I should just shut up and eat my dessert?"

"Yes, you do that." By the time they finished their conversation, they saw the waitress walking over to another table to take some more orders.

"AHAHAHAHAA Iruka-sensei as you whipped Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto was holding his stomach because it was hurting him from laughing so hard. But that all came to a halt when Iruka gave his 'you-better-behave-or-else' and he was too petrified to find out what the 'or else' meant. That and the fact the he was receiving a death glare from the jounin.

'Did I say something wrong?' Naruto silently thought. Sasuke and Brownie just shook their heads.

TBC

**Shinycry- **Thank you for reading my fic and I'll blow you kisses and give you hugs if you review! Oh, and please don't be mad at me Vibribi the Crack bunny! Please! Sorry for the shortness. Like I've said in the first chapters, as long as _one_ person would like for me to continue then I well. I must obey! Also feel free to ask questions and/or any suggestions. Later!


	4. No way

Shinycry- (blows kiss and hugs the computer) I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and read, even to Polka dot (tries to smile). Sorry for not updating sooner and for the shortness of this chapter.  
Disclaimer-Shinycry does not own Naruto.

Ch. 4 "No Way"

Once they left the café, they decide to head back home seeing that it was getting darker outside. Kakashi moved to stand next to Iruka, who had Brownie in one arm, and swung an arm around his waist. Iruka got uncomfortable, not quite use to it but didn't move to get out of it. Naruto noticed Kakashi's arm around Iruka's waist and was about to tell off Kakashi if the said person didn't speak up first.

"Ah, Sasuke, I want you to walk your uke home to make sure nothing happens to him. He might trip over nothing and burst open his skull or something along that effect." That earned Kakashi a hit to his ribs by Iruka.

"Not this again." Iruka sighed as he looked at how Naruto's face turned red with anger. 'He's going to blow up.'

"WHAT! I'm not that stupid to trip over nothing! And I'm not a damn UKE! How many times do I have to say it! I'M NO UKE!" Naruto started yanking his hair out of frustration. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi stop picking on Naruto and Naruto please don't yell." Iruka said sternly.

"Yes Iruka-sensei."

"It seems that he has you whipped also." Kakashi said with a grin on his face.

Iruka stepped out of Kakashi's arm that was around his waist to face him. "Shouldn't you be going home or something?"

"Can't, I first have to walk you home" that wouldn't have sounded so bad if Kakashi was able to keep out the glee in his words.

"There's no way am I letting you take Iruka-sensei home you pervert! You just want to get into his pa- HEY! Let me go Bastard! I have to save Iruka-sensei from being molested! Let go!" Naruto screamed and kicked as Sasuke dragged him by the back of his shirt.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and proceed to drag him with him. "We better hurry, it looks like it's going to rain soon. Don't want to get Brownie wet now do we?" Brownie meowed, she really didn't want to get wet.

"Wait, just let me say goodnight to the boys before we g-" a loud voice interrupted Iruka.

"NO WAY! Can you image what Kakashi-sensei would do if he had Iruka-sensei alone with him? He'll probably tie poor Iruka-sensei to his bed and then strip him of his clothes only to put him in some kinky leather! Then he'll bring out his whip and god knows what else! All the while innocent Iruka-sensei can't say a word because the kinky pervert bastard Kakashi-sensei gagged him with his sock!"

Naruto was fuming, Iruka had his jaw touching the ground, Kakashi seemed to be taking notes down and Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'Really, what is that idiot thinking and he says Kakashi is a pervert…"

"Look idiot, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei isn't that stupid to do anything to Iruka-sensei."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he does, he knows we'll castrate him using a dull kunai."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear while Kakashi looked some-what petrified at the thought of his favorite body part being chopped off. "Did you hear that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, yes I did and all I have to say is that I have a couple of cruel, cruel students." Kakashi even sniffed to add more effect. "If you're going to castrate a man, you might as well kill him. There would be no point in living if-"

"Aren't you going to walk me home Kakashi?" Iruka gave him a look that clearly said don't even bother continuing on with your little speech. With his tail in between his legs, Kakashi nodded.

"Man, Iruka-sensei has you so whipped that it's not even funning any more. Oh, wait, yes it is! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto went into a laughing fit while pointing a finger at Kakashi. If it wasn't for Iruka, who was holding Kakashi back, Naruto would have met an early grave. 'He really needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut' both Iruka and Sasuke thought.

It took a few minutes before Kakashi finally calmed down and that was only because he noticed Iruka's arms around his waist. Raising an eyebrow in pure amusement, Kakashi turned to his students. "And you two where worry about Iruka, I think I should be the one to be worried over." Kakashi grinned at the way Iruka's face light up with a blush and how quickly Iruka moved his arms away from his waist. 'Dolphins are so cute!'

"I'm so sorry Kakashi, I didn't notice" said a flush dolphin.

"Don't apologize, Iruka-sensei! I bet that pervert enjoyed it!" said an irritated Naruto.

Boy was he right when Kakashi spoke up with no shame in his voice whatsoever, "Sure did!" He even went as far as to grab back Iruka's arms if it wasn't for Brownie jumping into them. Either she wanted to save her master or she just want attention was anyone's guess.

"Let me get this straight, you want us to worry over whether or not _Iruka-sensei_ might molest you, the second biggest pervert of the village. I mean really Kakashi-sensei, what do you take us as." Sasuke started to rub his forehead with two fingers.

"Do you really want to know?"

"…………never mind, I don't want to know."

After a few more words and byes, they went their ways- Kakashi, Iruka, and Brownie in one direction while Sasuke and Naruto went the other direction.

TBC

Shinycry- I know it was very short but I promise to make it up in the next chapter! Really! Anyway, as long as one person wants me to continue then I well. Might take a while though . Later!


	5. Towels

**Shinycry**- thank you for your reviews and to those who just read! Sorry for not updating sooner, my bad. As for the review who asked what the waitress does in her free, is anyone's guess. Wait, I'm just joking, but really, I was only going to use her in that chapter. But if you want Berylia-Crystalia, I'll see if I can work her in later chapters, maybe have her go around with Sakura (starts laughing hard). Berylia-Crystalia, you can either suggest something to me or just have me overwork my brain, please tell me. Anyway, here's chapter 5!  
**Disclaimer**- shinycry does not own Naruto

**Ch. 5 "Towels" **

After a few more words and byes, they went their ways- Kakashi, Iruka, and Brownie in one direction while Sasuke and Naruto went the other direction. The two groups were walking down the road when all of a sudden a loud roar erupted from the night sky followed by heavy raining.

_**With Kakashi and Iruka**_

"Rained sooner then I thought." Kakashi said as he noticed Brownie sinking her claws into his skin and Iruka clinging to his arm.

"I thought dolphins weren't scared of water."

"I'm not scared for your information, just surprised is all. We better get out of this rain before we catch a cold or something." As Iruka said this he took Brownie so that he could place her inside his vest which Kakashi was grateful because that somewhat stop her protest of getting wet meows. Nothing more was said as they quickened their past to Iruka's apartment. Once safely in there and out of the rain, Iruka unzipped his vest for Brownie to jump out.

"Nice place you've got here Iruka." Kakashi said as he removed his shoes and placed them next Iruka's.

"Thanks. Um, I'll be right back, I'm just going to go and get a towel for you" with that Iruka turned and headed off down the hall to the bathroom. After Iruka left, Brownie went off to explore her new home. Kakashi on the other hand stayed where he was at, not wanting to make puddles of water here and there, but that didn't stop him from observing the place. The place was nice, clean, and gave off a homey feel to it.

"Here you go Kakashi." Iruka came back in with one towel in his hand. They stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at one another. Before Iruka could ask what was wrong, Kakashi finally grabbed the towel. Oh, but he didn't use it to dry himself, instead he used it to dry a wet dolphin.

"Kakashi what are you doing! The towel is for you, not me!"

"And what about you? You're still soaked. Don't you have another towel?" Iruka started blushing hard as he tried to move away from Kakashi, who was right on his flipper.

"I haven't done my laundry yet and only had one clean towel. But don't worry, I'll be fine. So could you please stop chasing me around with that towel and use it!"

Kakashi did just that but not in the way Iruka wanted him to. For one thing Iruka tripped over himself causing him to land on top of a rug on the floor. Lucky for Kakashi, Iruka landed on his belly. So all he had to do was sit on Iruka's cute bum, who started protesting immediately. Once Kakashi was sure he wasn't hurting the younger man underneath him, yanked the rub band that held Iruka's hair in a ponytail.

"KAKASHI! What are you doing! Please get off me!" Iruka yelled while he tried to get Kakashi off of him but Kakashi was too heavy.

"Ah, would you stop struggling and let me dry your hair." Kakashi _really _needed Iruka to stop struggling. (shinycry winks- I'll let you take that how ever way you want to) With a sigh of defeat, Iruka mumbled a fine and see if I care if you get sick.

_**With Brownie**_

After exploring her new home, Brownie went in search of her Master and the one they call Kakashi. When she found them she couldn't help but snicker. Kakashi was sitting on top of her master. He looked like he was drying master's hair and occasionally running his fingers through it. Brownie turned around with a smirk on her face and went to what she assumed to be master's bedroom. 'Humans are funny' she silently thought.

_**With Sasuke and Naruto**_

"Why is it raining so hard!" Naruto screamed to no one particular. Both him and Sasuke had been fighting on whether it was really safe to let Kakashi walk home Iruka when a big fat raindrop hit Naruto's forehead. After that one, tons of raindrops started falling from the sky, heavy raindrops that is. So now, both boys were running down the road covering their heads with their arms. "Damn, as much as I don't want you coming over to me place, it seems that I have no choice."

"What do you mean you have no choice?"

"Well for starters you live too far away and my place is only a corner away. Plus, if I let you go off in the rain, you're going to get sick. And if you get sick, Iruka-sensei is going to worry and I'll have no sparring partner" and then an after thought, "Sakura doesn't count."

"Fine. But once the rain starts to keep up, I'm out."

"That's fine by me."

Both boys turned a corner and a somewhat old apartment building came into view. Sasuke wordless followed Naruto up the stairs and waited for him to find his keys. Naruto looked like he was having a hard time trying to find them though.

"I know I have them. Where are they!" Naruto started checking his jacket again while mumbling 'stupid rain and keys'.

Sasuke wondered if he should help Naruto out. When they were going up the stairs, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto's butt. 'I mean it was right there in my face!' was the reasoning that Sasuke gave to himself. But anyway, while he was 'staring' he noticed something in Naruto's back pocket and seeing as Naruto hadn't checked his back pocket, he put two and two together.

"Naruto"

Nothing.

"Naruto"

Still nothing and to think he actually called the idiot by his name, twice!

"Fine, but you better not get pissed at me" and with that, Sasuke reached out to get the keys.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU PERVERT, YOU'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND PERVERT-SENSEI FOR TO LONG!" Naruto screamed, holding his butt and blushing hard.

A blushing Sasuke defended himself, "Well if you heard me calling your name the first time, I wouldn't have to have done that. Found your keys, so hurry up and unlock the door, idiot."

Naruto quickly grabbed his keys, silently telling himself to **never** put them in his back pocket ever again. Unlocking the door and stepping in, Naruto went straight to the kitchen. After a moment, Naruto came back out with pots in his hands.

"Sasuke, if you go down the hall and turn to your left, there'll be a bathroom. Could you go get two towels while I make sure my place doesn't drown?" Naruto placed a pot right under a leak.

Sasuke stared at the pots for a moment and curiosity got the better of him, "You cook?"

"What? Hell no! Well, unless you count ramen, then I do."

TBC

Shinycry- yes, yes, I know I suck in this chapter! Feel free to tell me so, I won't kill you or anything. Also feel free to suggest anything else to me, I'll try hard to see if I can work it in. Like I've said in previous chapters, as long as I get one person who wants me to continue, I will. Thank you for reading!


	6. Doesn't count

**Shinycry- **hi! So sorry for not updating this fic for over a month, I got stuck. But has you can tell, I was able to unstuck myself. Anyway, want to say a big thanks to my readers and especially my reviewers. Your comments always mean a lot to me. So for you guys I decide to make the fic a little bit longer then the others and I put a little something in for you guys as well. Hope you like it and here's chapter 6 'Doesn't count'  
**Disclaimer- **shinycry does not own Naruto

Ch. 6

_**With Sasuke and Naruto  
**_Once Naruto finished placing pots, bowls, or glasses under every leak, he sat down on his bed with a sign, "Man, I hate it when it rains." He turned to look at Sasuke who was sitting down at the very corner of his bed, looking at a half-full glass on the floor in front of him. 'I wonder what's going on in his head…'

"Hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke watched as another raindrop fell into the half-emptied glass before turning his head to Naruto. "What do you want?" He saw the curiosity dancing in Naruto's eyes and waited for the other's question.

"Why didn't you deny it?"

"Deny what?"

"Back at the restaurant, when the waitress started to, well, you know…" Naruto's words wondered off, he hoped Sasuke knew what he was talking about because it was embarrassing as hell to repeat all that stuff. 'I mean really, what was that waitress thinking, me and the bastard? So what if he's not half-bad looking, it doesn't mean anything!'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto started to make sour faces. He didn't really blame Naruto for asking, although he had hoped Naruto would have forgotten all about that. 'Idiot has good memory' Sasuke thought. Looking back at the glass, he answered, "You didn't deny it either, idiot."

"What! I did deny it!"

"Yeah, after you claimed to be the seme in this non-existing relationship and how you'll have me begging for you."

"HEY, I remember you claiming to be the seme too! You even said you'll tie me down and gag me, your nothing but a kinky bastard like Kakashi-sensei!"

If Naruto wasn't trying to hide his blush, he would have seen the light pink blush on the other boy's face. Both of them remind silent, too embarrassed and deep in thought. The only sound in the apartment was the taping sounds of when a raindrop landed with the others before it.

Curiosity always gets the best of us. Sasuke quickly spared a glance at Naruto who was biting his lip pretty hard. If Naruto continued pressing hard like that, he'll end up cutting his lip. So with out thinking, Sasuke stretched out his hand and gently with his thump, placed it under the part of the lip that was being applied pressure. Even though his thump was being bitten, only one thought stood out from all the rest in Sasuke's mind and that was, 'His lips are soft…'

Apparently, Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he wasn't biting his lower lip anymore. He was too busy cursing in his head at how stupid and wrong him and Sasuke were together. 'We have nothing in common and we're always fighting, which by the way is the bastard who starts it! He's always the one to start things, if I didn't know any better I'll say he goes out of his way to pick on me. What have I ever done to him! Not to mention The-I-have-no-taste-Sasuke fan club would skin me live and throw my bones into the sewers! I don't want my bones smelling like crap! That's just wrong! It's not my fau-……wait a sec, why is Sasuke so close up?' Naruto's eyes caught Sasuke's and they stared at each other. One with curiosity as to what the other one was doing and the other looking like he would whether be anywhere but there. Naruto blinked when he saw Sasuke retrieve his hand like if he had burned it or something.

"Sasuke, wh-"

"I don't think the rains going to lift up anytime soon." Sasuke quickly changed the subject, mentally slapping himself for his stupidity.

Looking outside, Naruto couldn't help but nodded his head in agreement. 'If I let Sasuke walk back home in this, he'll get sick for sure.' Naruto thought worriedly. 'He probably won't even take care of himself and I can't have that happening,' a pause, 'Damn, I've been hanging around Iruka-sensei too much that I actually starting caring for the bastard.'

"Then you're out of luck because you'll be spending the night here. And I'm only doing this because it's the right thing to do." Naruto said as he got comfortable on one side of his bed, towards the wall. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's position on the bed and then around the place. "Where well I be sleeping then?"

"What? My bed is somewhat big enough for both of us to fit. That and it's the only place that you don't have to worry about getting wet when you fall asleep."

"You expect me to sleep in the same bed with you?"

"Hey, I don't like the idea either but what can you do? Just this once Sasuke listen to me, please I'm tried" once Naruto's head land on the pillow, his words started to go softer. Sighing in defeat, Sasuke got the blanket that was at the end of the bed and spared it out over the bed, catching Naruto underneath it. "Just this once, idiot."

"Thanks bastard. Oh and I better not wake up to find you cuddling me little some oversize stuff teddy bear!" Naruto warned as felt Sasuke's body lying next to his.

"I whether hug the rain."

"huh?" confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just go to sleep idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, bastard" yawns, "anyway, hope the bed bugs bit you."

"Whatever."

But silently where the other couldn't hear they bid each other a good night before falling into the best sleep they ever had in a long while.

'Goodnight Sasuke'

'Night Naruto…'

_**With Kakashi and Iruka  
**_"You know Kakashi I think it's safe to say my hair is dry, so could you so kindly GET OFF ME!" Iruka yelled while trying so desperately to keep his blushing to a medium, but it was kind of hard to when you had Kakashi sitting on your ass (a/n- who wouldn't?).

"What if I don't want too?" was Kakashi's reply and Iruka couldn't help but blink in surprise at how childish that sounded like.

"Just get off me and dry yourself up, please" the young one pleaded with the older one.

"Why? I'm just going to get wet again when I go back to my place" being logical.

"What! I can't let you go out there in the rain, especially when it looks like it's not going to lift up anytime soon!" deep concern for the other.

"But I don't want to oppose on you, sensei" teasing and a little hint of guilt.

"Don't call me sensei and don't worry, you wouldn't be opposing on me. You can have my bed while I take the sofa" friendly, if not a little annoyed at the beginning.

"What's wrong with both of us taking up your bed?" innocently spoken, too innocently spoken if you asked the chuunin.

"No way! You. Bed. Me. Sofa. Got that!" blushing like mad at the thought.

"You. Me. Bed. Gotcha" cheerfully replied.

"What! Stop hearing what you only want to hear Kakashi!" blushing out of embarrassment and frustration.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Iruka" the other teased with a light chuckle.

Iruka was about to give Kakashi a piece of his mind when he heard the other man chuckle if it wasn't for the said person flipping him over. Dazed and startled, the dolphin looked up into the eye of the scarecrow.

While the chuunin was staring up, the jounin on top couldn't help but stare down at the set before him. There underneath Kakashi was Iruka spared out with his hair all wild and lose, his lick able lips a part, and let's not forget that cute blush across his scar nose.

"Um, Kakashi?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much Iruka?" At the end of the sentence Kakashi kissed him throw his mask, mentally chuckling at Iruka's shock expression.

"I guess that was your first kiss."

"It doesn't count."

"huh?"

Deciding to be a little bold, "You kissed me with your mask on. So it doesn't count as my first kiss."

Kakashi just started for a moment before grinning. "Ah, but I must insist that I be the first one to kiss your virgin lips" was the last thing Kakashi said before slipping his mask off and crushing his lips with the man underneath him.

Now to say that Iruka was shocked would have been an understatement, a big one at that. He tried to make sense by running today's events in his head to figure out how it ended up like this but failed miserable when he felt Kakashi's tongue going past his now non-virgin lips. He could feel Kakashi's lips moving against his and how Kakashi buried one of his hands in his silky black hair, lifting his head ever so slightly. To the way the silver hair's tongue licked everything it came in contact with.

This was way more then just a simple kiss that Iruka had wanted. And no matter how good it felt, Iruka knew he wasn't ready for this. Call him crazy but one date did not equal 'let me see how far I can shove my tongue down your throat, okay'.

So when Kakashi stopped to take air, Iruka lightly pushed him backwards, silently telling him to stop which the other did, surprise written all over his face. "You don't like it?"

"Yes… wait, no, I do like it! It's just…..we just had our first date and you want to make out already? I don't mind your odd flirting techniques but this. I'm sorry but…but I'm not ready for this step Kakashi. Please unde-" Iruka paused when Kakashi started to carcass his cheek gently, almost in an apologetic way.

"You shouldn't be the one to apologize Iruka and I understand. I was getting a little too ahead of myself there and I apologize for that."

"…Kakashi…" but his words were swallowed up when Kakashi kissed him, although this time it an innocent kiss on the lips, no tongue.

After the kiss Kakashi _finally _got off Iruka and started to walk off towards the hallway. "Enjoy your sofa while I go and enjoy you bed. Night."

Kakashi left Iruka completely dumbstruck that he was bear able to call out a 'goodnight' before Kakashi disappeared into, more then likely, his bedroom. With a heavy sigh, Iruka got off the floor and walked over to the closet in the hallway. After getting a blanket and a small pillow out, he made his to the sofa to sleep the day's frustrations away.

"I'm so confused, I don't even know what I gotten myself into."

"Meow" a ball of brown fur made herself known.

"Come here Brownie." Once the cat jumped onto his chest, Iruka started starching behind one of her ears, making her purr in delight. She had been on the bed when the silver hair one walked in. He started petted her before telling her to go make sure her master wasn't lonely out here. So she quickly came out to find her master lying down on the sofa. She was so grateful to the loud blond for bringing her here to her kind, seems a little confuse right now, master.

Before falling asleep, a thought occurred to Iruka that should have made it's self know a little earlier and that was, 'I saw Kakashi's face…'

TBC

**Shinycry-** I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Remember I only need one review saying they want me to continue and I'll be more then happy to do so. Sorry again for it being so late. If any of you has any suggestions, please feel free to tell them to me. Especially on how I should end this because I have no idea how I'm going to do it. I don't even know how many chapters this story's going to have. Oh well, please review and tell me how I did. Until next time…


	7. waking up

**Shinycry-** hi! I know that it's been a long, long, long time since I updated this fic! My bad, I just had different ideas on what could happen when they woke up. I think this was the best out of all of them, er, I hope. Well, I'll talk more after the fic.

**Disclaimer-** shinycry does not own Naruto nor it's characters

**Ch. 7 "Waking Up"**

It wasn't the licking at his toes or the tickling of fur that made Iruka's eyes shot wide open. Oh no, it was the other set of toes that he felt next to his and the leg that was on top of his own. And perhaps the warm chest that pillowed his head as well.

If memory severed him correctly, he went to sleep on the couch, _alone._ So how did he end up in his bed? Well, maybe it had to do with a certain somebody, namely a soon to be died jounin. 'I can't believe him!' was the only thought that ran through Iruka's head at the moment that wasn't life threaten.

Closing his eyes for a moment to try and clam himself down, Iruka started moving away from the other body slowly. He didn't go every far though, if anything, he was moved closer to that body. He now found himself half pinned under the older man, who placed his face next to his.

"Kakashi?"

Nothing but silence came to Iruka, but he knew better then that.

"I know you're wake, so stop pretending that you're not." Iruka said as he saw Brownie move from licking his toes, to Kakashi's. 'Good. It was starting to get ticklish.' A small smile appeared on Iruka's face as he saw Kakashi trying to hide his toes under the blanket and away from the licking. 'Maybe he's ticklish…?' once that thought cross his mind, Iruka got a devilish idea.

With all his effort, Iruka managed to flip them over, quickly straggling the older man at the hips. Even though flipped and pinned down, Kakashi had yet to open his eye and looked like he wasn't going to open it anytime soon, looking content to stay the way they were.

'That pervert is so enjoying this, I bet.' Iruka thought with the roll of his eyes. He wasn't expecting that to wake him up, but that's okay. Placing his hands on Kakashi's well toned stomach, Iruka lifted his hips up only to bring them back down on to Kakashi's own. He was pleased when he received a surprised and curious look in that one blue eye that was looking up at him now. As innocent as a smile could get is what Iruka give Kakashi before winking at him.

"Iruk-?" and the tickling match began.

Minutes later, both Kakashi and Iruka, well mostly Iruka, was panting for air and at the same time trying to control their laughter. The tickling had backfired on Iruka when Kakashi's hands went under his shirt and began tickling his sensitive stomach. It was hard for Iruka to keep his blushing and laughter to a minimum. After a while, he gave in and apologized to Kakashi, who after hearing it, stopped. With a pout on his face, Iruka dropped himself onto Kakashi, who made sure to keep Iruka on top of him during the whole match.

Now that Iruka knew that Kakashi was indeed awake, he could ask him a question.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Iruka."

"Why were we in the same bed when I woke up?"

"You know, that's a good question."

"I know, that's why I'm asking it."

"Would you believe me if I said I sometimes sleepwalk and do odd things when I do?"

"No, try again."

"Out of curiosity, do you by any chance sleepwalk?"

"No, I don't"

"How would you know whether or not you sleepwalk?"

"The same thing can be said to you and odd things? Really Kakashi."

"True, true. How about because I was feeling lonely?"

A blush rose to Iruka's face and he was sure Kakashi could feel it on his chest, "There was Brownie."

"I refuse to cheat one you. I only want to sleep in bed with you and no one else."

Within a blink of an eye, Iruka sat up to give Kakashi the most baffled look he could give before replying, "For goodness sake, she's a cat Kakashi!"

"Your point."

"Kakashi…"

"Yes, that's the name of your boyfriend, who I might add is the sexiest jounin there is."

"I don't know about the second part" Iruka gave him a look before continuing, "but you and me are…really going around with each other. You're not just playing around wi-" Iruka never got to finish his sentence as Kakashi quickly sat up, moving his arms around Iruka's waist so that he wouldn't fall backwards and proceed to roughly press his lips towards his.

"I would never, ever play with your heart and I won't let anyone else do it either" looking into an eye that seen too many lonely days and cold nights, Iruka knew that Kakashi spoke the truth. Bringing up one of his hands, Iruka began to stroke Kakashi's cheek.

"I know Kakashi. It's just that I still find this hard to believe, you and me. I always thought you were out of my league, so I never even bothered to think if there could be a 'us'." Iruka moved his hand from Kakashi's cheek to around his neck a long with his other hand as well before resting his forehead on the strong shoulder in front of him.

"What did I tell you about assuming things?" Kakashi, who tilted his head towards soft drown hair, could feel Iruka's light chuckling.

"That I shouldn't always assume things. But come on, you couldn't really blame me for thinking like that. Did you ever do anything for me to think other wise?" Right when Iruka said the last sentence and realize what he said, he quick tried to apologize to Kakashi. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's true, isn't it? What did I do to make you think other wise? I probably had you thinking the opposite, that I didn't like you, didn't I?" When Iruka didn't answer, Kakashi knew the painful answer to that question. He knew he was at fault here.

**Sasuke and Naruto**

When Sasuke woke up to find Naruto _on top _of him, his first thought was to push off the idiot and starting yelling, well, idiot at the idiot. But there he was, lying on his back _still_, with blond _still_ on top of him. While Naruto continued to snuggle into Sasuke's chest, Sasuke was having a mid-life crisis, has he would put it, with himself.

'Why can't he go hug something else?'

'_You know, you could always just push him off.'_

'……how the hell are you?'

'_You, of course!'_

'No, your not. You're too cheerful to be me.'

'_Cheerful or just not being an ass?'_

'……'

'_Your so in denial but anyway'_

'I'm not in denial.'

'_Sure, as I was saying'_

'I'm NOT in denial.'

'_Of course your not'_

'What part of not did you not get?'

'_Not only are you in denial but you also have issues. That's just great for me.'_

'What issues are you talking about? ...and I'm not in denial!'

'_I'll work with you on the denial part later but for now your issues which reminds me, cutie there seems pretty comfortable, huh?'_

'Well he better not get too comfortable because I plan on waking him up.'

'_Oh, so you think he's a cutie?'_

'………'

'_And look at that, he's still on top of you!'_

'What's wrong with me? Just push him off already!'

'_I know what's wrong with you! You're in lov-'_

"NO, I'm not!" Sasuke didn't realize that he had shouted out loud causing Naruto to wake up from his dreams of 'Ramen Land' where he was king to all. Naruto started rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes before he realized who he was hold on to, which he thought was his 'queen'.

"AH, SASUKE!"

It all happened too fast for Sasuke to think quickly, with Naruto roughly pushing him off the bed onto pans and bowls full of water, just making a mess everywhere.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot!"

"That's my line, you bastard!"

"No, it's not! If you didn't notice, **you** were the one on top of **me**!"

"Well, if you didn't notice, you had your arm around **my** waist!"

That silenced Sasuke for a moment to quietly ask himself if he remembered putting his arms around the idiot.

"It was probably there to push you off!"

"No, it wasn't. It was more like you trying to hug me to death!"

"You're one to talk about hugging! You were practically clinging to me!"

"Why the hell would I cling on to a bastard like you!"

"That's what I want to know!"

Naruto was about to continue his shouting match with Sasuke when something red caught is eye. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Sasuke!"

Sasuke was expecting the idiot to shout out 'what a bastard he was' or something along those lines, but not…an apologize. His eyes followed as Naruto jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway into a room. Then just as quickly as he entered the room, Naruto came right back out with a white box in hand. All this, of course, confused Sasuke.

Once back into the room, Naruto sat on the spot of the bed that was in front of Sasuke. "Let me see your right hand, Sasuke."

"Huh?" Sasuke stared at Naruto like he just grew a second head.

Seeing as how Sasuke was dumbfounded at the moment, Naruto decide to take matters into his own hands by reaching out to grab the bleeding hand. It would seem that when Naruto pushed Sasuke off the bed, Sasuke's hand landed on a glass cup, causing it to break under the pressure.

A pain shot to Naruto's heart when he saw a piece of glass in Sasuke hand. He didn't mean to hurt him, he just freaked out when he realized their position and knew that once Sasuke woke up, he would start shouting at him, that is after he pushed him off. With a heavy sigh, Naruto started cleaning the wound carefully.

"Thank you."

Naruto looked up when he heard Sasuke speak, "huh?"

"If you didn't hear it, too bad."

"No, I heard it. I'm just confused to why you would thank me. It was my fault, so there's no need to thank me."

"Idiot, it's not like you wanted to happen. So just tell me your welcome and we'll leave it like that." If Naruto didn't know any better, he would say that Sasuke was trying to make him feel better in his own way that was just Sasuke.

Ever so carefully Naruto wrapped Sasuke's hand with a bandage, "Your welcome. After this, you should probably go home to change into some dry clothes before meeting up with Sakura and that pervert-sensei. Grr, I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of him if he did anything to Iruka-sensei when he dropped him off."

"What would happen if he stayed the nig-"

"NOT OVER MY DIED BODY!"

'I almost feel sorry for Kakashi-sensei………almost is the key word.' Sasuke thought as he got up and got ready to leave to his house.

**Kakashi and Iruka  
**The room was in complete silence and Iruka didn't know how to break it. He didn't want Kakashi to feel bad, he had done nothing wrong. Iruka sighed as he moved his face to Kakashi's smooth neck. '…………?'

Moving back enough to see Kakashi's face without changing his position that he held with Kakashi, Iruka started blinking owlishly. "Your not…your not wearing your mask?" He paused, "And your practically half naked! Go put on a shirt, now!" Iruka tried to move out of Kakashi's tight grasp but failed miserably. 'How could I have not noticed this!'

"You're just barely now noticing my appearance Iruka? I've been like this all morning. Oh, I get it" Kakashi smirked as he looked at Iruka, who looked nervous.

"You were so dazed by my charm that you didn't notice my hot bod!"

**TBC**

**Shinycry**- thank you for reading and please review. I know that this story must seem like crap but I tried. For this chapter, I had wanted to put a lot of humor, I hope I was able to do that. About the end, yeah...please don't kill me for it suckyness. When I read this chapter, I noticed that it seemed like Kakashi didn't have his mask on and I didn't really want to rewrite it all. So I simply had it end like…..that. Oh well, hopefully you'll guys get a least a good laugh at Kakashi saying his has a 'hot bod'! Have no idea when the next chapter well be up, I don't want to make any promises. Until then, later

**Big thanks to – snow887, Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac, Uzamaki Liliana, ChibiNekoSakura, tiggra, KageOni1, Bomo-O-Maniac, Yamiyugikun, Thundergryphon, Anukis-san, Xeora, Cyndi1, and Cherry Daze! Thank you guys, I would hug you if I could!**


	8. Chapter 8

a/n- hi! Here's chapter 8 for you people, please enjoy your reading and review in the end!  
Disclaimer- shinycry does not own Naruto

**Ch. 8**

After Kakashi left, only because Iruka had to kiss him to get rid of him, and claming down from that, Iruka started getting ready for his class. While changing, Brownie decided to make her presents know to her master. Smiling fondly down at the cream brown cat, Iruka bend down to stretch behind her ear. He was satisfied when she purred before standing up straight again. "You must be hungry, uh?"

"Meow"

Once in the kitchen with Brownie at his foot, Iruka gave her some milk and tuna from a can. She meowed her thanks before she began eating. He made a mental note to buy some cat food later on today as he made some toast for himself. After he finished eating, he made sure there was plenty of water, cause milk tasted nasty after a while, and tuna. "Bye Brownie, be good." Putting on his shoes, Iruka was out the door.

As he walked out of his house and towards the Academy where he worked, he couldn't but think about the events that took place a little while ago with Kakashi. Embarrassing as it was, Iruka had to admit Kakashi had a, as he had put it, 'a hot bod'. Then the kissing part, it was the only thing he could think of to get rid of Kakashi. But Kakashi being Kakashi, wouldn't let an opportunity like that past him up.

'Really, what was Kakashi thinking?' he thought as he walked into the Academy doors.

**Flashback  
**It was hard for Kakashi to keep his smirk off his face. Iruka kept staring at his six-pack and he was pretty sure that Iruka wasn't aware that he was doing that. Not that Kakashi was

complaining or anything, it just showed that Iruka found him attractive and that was a plus in his book.

"You like what you see?"

That snapped Iruka out of his daze to look up at Kakashi's face with a full on blush on his own, apparently Kakashi was right. Quickly shifting his eyes, Iruka thanked god that he wasn't drooling or anything, that would have just been playing embarrassing and would have made him want to go bury himself under a hole to never come out again. Coughing a little, he mumbled a quiet 'go put on a shirt' before trying to get out of Kakashi's embrace.

Brownie thought it would be safer if she waited outside her master's room for some breakfast, she didn't want to get in her master's way. She kind of felt sorry for him when she saw the big one's grip tightening very time her master tried to escape.

"Let go Kakashi!"

"Don't want to."

"Kakashi, let me go right now!"

"You don't like being in my arms?"

"Not when I have to go to work in half an hour! Kakashi, please."

Looking into soft brown pleading eyes, Kakashi caved in. "…fine, but just you wait when you come back home." Okay, maybe he didn't really cave in.

Iruka did not like the sound of that, there was no way he wanted to come back home to someone who probably wanted to molest him in everyway imaginable. "Er, did I forget to mention that I have to stay after class to do, um…some paperwork! Yeah, grading paperwork, I mean after all I am a teacher and teachers do these types of things, so…"

"So I'll keep you company then! Problem solved."

"Keeping me company is not the same as molesting me and there wasn't problem to begin with. You know what, never mind. I'll come home after class."

"Keeping someone company and molesting are partially the same thing is you think about it. You don't have to work in the mission room today?"

"Only you would think that Kakashi. What's today?"

"Friday."

"I don't work on Fridays in the mission room."

"Really? Interesting…"

"But maybe I should from now on, for my own protection."

"Don't be mean Iruka."

"Then stop being a pervert Kakashi."

"Me? Being a pervert? What have I done right now to be called a pervert, mm?"

"That look you got in your eye when I said I don't work on Fridays."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Iruka-sensei."

"Don't call me sensei, it sounds wrong coming out of your mouth."

"But you are a sensei, are you not?"

"Let me rephrase that, the _way_ your saying sensei sounds wrong. Speaking of sensei, I need to get ready for work."

"It's only 6:39, doesn't school start at 8:00?"

"Unlike some people, I like being early."

"By being an hour early?"

"Look Kakashi, if I kiss you, well you leave **and **for once go meet up with your team earlier then you usual do. And I don't mean by 10 minutes, I'm talking about an hour here and I will ask Naruto to make sure that you did."

"That's quite demanding for just a little kiss I'm going to be getting. But I guess that's okay."

Iruka blinked in surprise at how easy that was, he didn't think Kakashi would agree to that maybe to a French kiss but not to a little one. Ignoring Kakashi's innocent smile, Iruka leaned forward and placed his soft lips onto smooth ones for a kiss.

'Just because it started as simple doesn't mean that it has to end simple' Kakashi thought as he slipped in his tongue into a surprise Iruka.

Brownie continued to lick her paw as she heard a very, very loud 'smack'. 'What funny people they are…'

**End of Flashback  
**A teacher raised her eyebrow when she saw her few colleague starting to blush like mad for no reason and seemed to be mumbling something about…did she hear correctly, 'stupid horny jounins'? But she could be wrong, after all this was Iruka she was talking about. Iruka would never say anything like that, would he? Shaking her head and drinking her cup of coffee, she continued to walk down the hall to her classroom. Sometimes ignorance is bliss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura continued to look at the water under the bridge, waiting for her two other teammates to show up. 'It's not like Sasuke and Naruto to be late, Kakashi-sensei yes but not them. I hope Kakashi-sensei hasn't rubbed off on them, god forbidden if Sasuke starts wearing a mask to cover up his handsome face!' That thought left Sakura with a sour taste to her mouth. 'I'll never forgive Kakashi-sensei if that happens! I'll torture him to death for doing that to me!' For some odd reason, fire appeared behind her as she raised her clenched fist in the air. As she continued to think of ways of torture her sensei, she didn't notice her two teammates walking towards the bridge.

"Ne Sasuke, Sakura is looking really scary today why do you suppose that is?" Naruto asked as he looked at the flames with his arms folded behind his head as he walked. He didn't know that Sakura could do a fire jutsu.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was right, Sakura did look pissed off. Maybe it was just that time of the month or something. "Let's not piss her off for say around a good week."

Naruto moved his eyes from the flames to Sasuke, who was right besides him. "Um, why a week?"

"Just trust me on this."

"Oh, okay then, if you say so." They both walked on the bridge with caution, not wanting to set off their teammate who just cackled evilly a moment ago. As they walked, they had their eyes on Sakura which is probably why Naruto didn't see the twig he was about to step on. Sasuke immediately snapped his head to glare at Naruto who looked sheepishly at the broken twig on the ground.

"Sasuke I'm so happy to see you! You're not covering your face!" They turned their attention back to Sakura and to their surprise instead of flames there were…flowers!

Naruto shook his head and didn't even bother to try and explain that one. 'It must be a girl thing or something' he thought, no way was he going to ask Sakura about it. He didn't have a death wish.

Sasuke on the other hand looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow at her statement on him not having his face covered. 'Why the hell would I do something stupid like that?'

'_Good question, why would you?'_

'…not you again.'

'_I missed you too'_

'Leave me alone.'

'…_what an ass…_

'Did you say something?'

'_Nothing! Oh look, she's talking to you.'_

"Ne Sasuke, why were you late today?" she smiled as looked at Sasuke's unmasked face. He didn't say anything to her as he walked pasted her, going towards the tree that was at the end of the bridge. Sakura didn't seemed fazed one bit by his behavior but couldn't help but notice the bandage that was wrapped around his hand. Her eyes widen with worry and she immediately chased after him. "Sasuke what happened to your hand!" If she hadn't turned her back towards Naruto, she would have noticed his gazes hitting the ground with a frown on his face, almost as if in shame.

Thinking it would just be better to answer the girl's question instead of having her bug him all day, Sasuke answered, "I cut myself this morning, that's why I was late." He looked up to see if she bought it, but of course she bought. His gaze then shifted towards the blond who was still on the bridge, looking at the floor. Sighing, Sasuke piped up his voice a little, "You look like an idiot standing there."

That did the tick. Naruto ran over to where Sasuke and Sakura were at before shouting out, "You bastard!" to Sasuke.

"Naruto! Don't call Sasuke that."

"But Sakura, he is!"

"Naruto!"

"Hey, there's no I in team" a chirpy voice said from behind them causing three heads to turned to their poor excuse of a sensei.

Jumping around, Naruto and Sakura both shouted at the same time, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Ma ma, I found this cute dolphin, really cute, who need CPR, so I thought I'll be a good civilian and help the poor little dolphin."

"LAIR!"

Sakura blinked when she realized that she was the only one to shout that out, which was odd because her and Naruto would always shout out 'lair' together when Kakashi made his lame excuse. Turning her head towards Naruto so she could ask what was wrong, she blinked again in surprise when she saw him looking ready to explode. Sasuke silently counted in his head, '1, 2…3'

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IRUKA-SENSEI! IT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN SOMETHING PERVERTED!"

Sasuke and Sakura were pretty sure they were going to go deaf at an early age from having Naruto on their team. They turned to look at their sensei, who looked completely fine, much to their annoyance. 'Why couldn't Naruto miss up his eardrums instead of ours?' they silently thought at the same time.

Kakashi, still in his chirpy voice, answered the loud blond, "I swear I didn't do anything perverted to Iruka last night and this morning. Speaking of morning, we have a lot of stuff to do today so come on." He turned around and started walking off.

Poor Naruto looked like he was going to have heart attack when Kakashi mentioned to words 'last night and this morning'. After getting over his shock quickly, he was hot on Kakashi's tail, which was waging pretty happily. He asked several questions, wanting to know the answers so he knew how much pain to inflict when he tortured his lazy-ass pervert sensei later.

Behind them, Sakura followed with pure confusion in her green eyes. 'What does Iruka-sensei have to do with this?' She hoped to get some answers from Naruto's questions that were directed to their sensei but he wasn't answering them. Instead he made comments on how lovely today was which aggravated both Naruto and Sakura to no end.

Sasuke sighed as he followed them, thinking this was going to be a long day.

"Damn it sensei! Answer my questions!"

"I don't get it, what's going on!"

"Isn't the sun shining beautiful today?"

Sasuke sighed again, 'A _really_ long day…'  
TBC

a/n- there you have it! Please review and tell me how it was. Thank you to those who reviewed for my last chapter, they all made me smile!


	9. the attack of the froggy

Shinycry- hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, life has a way of getting in the way sometimes. This chapter is very short but it's all about Sasuke and Naruto, does that count for anything? Promise to make the next chapter longer and have KakaIru in there too! Well, here's chapter 9  
**Disclaimer- **shinycry does not own Naruto

**Ch. 9 "The Attack of the Froggy"  
**To say that Naruto was pissed off at his sensei would have been an understatement, he was furious with him. Not only did he refuse to answer his questions but his lazy-ass sensei gave them a crappy mission. He didn't understand why someone would make cleaning a pond a mission. How was this going to help him become a Hokage, a great Hokage at that? 'Stupid sensei and his sadistic ways! Damn him to the pits of hell!'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he noticed a sudden dark aura surrounding the idiot. 'What the hell is wrong with him?'

'_Why don't you ask him?'_

'Ask what?'

_sighs 'What's wrong with him.'_

'And why would I want to do that?'

'_Causes you care.'_

'I care for no one.'

'_Except for the blond cutie that is Naruto.'_

'Stop calling him cutie.'

'_Jealous?'_

'No, why would I be jealous of myself?'

'_Oh, so you admit that we are one in the same but then that means you also think he's a cutie.'_

'……'

'_Cats got your tongue or should I say a little fox has?'_

'Go away and leave me alone.'

'_Alright, only because Naruto calling out to you.'_

"Hey, earth to Sasuke! Is anyone home?'

Snapping out of his thoughts, Sasuke focused on Naruto, regarding him calmly. "What do you want idiot?" He couldn't believe he had dozed off like that and Naruto had caught him. 'Stupid voice in my head.'

'_I heard that!'_

"You bastard, I just wanted to know what was on you mind so bad that you didn't notice a frog inside your shirt." 'That I put in there' Naruto added silently. When he was plotting his sensei's demise, he found a small frog sitting on a rock and a devilish idea popped into his head. He didn't know whether or not he could catch Sasuke off guard so that he could slip the frog in his shirt but he was going to try anyway. He slowly walked behind Sasuke, trying not to make a single sound and to his surprise Sasuke just continued to stand there, knee deep in the pond. Obviously something was on his mind and Naruto had hesitated. 'Should I or should I not?'

The mischief side won of course and down the little froggy went inside Sasuke's shirt. He blinked a couple of times when Sasuke didn't turn around and whack him upside down the head, which of course he would have dodged. After a moment or two, Naruto had gotten feed up with Sasuke and his lack of reaction, so he decided to snap Sasuke out of his 'daze'.

"Frog?" Sasuke stood there, going over what Naruto just told him inside his head while having a dumbfound face. Once it finally clicked, with the help of something slimy rubbing against his chest, Sasuke's eyes widen. Without really caring for the blond in front of him, Sasuke took off his shirt and the frog made a ribbit noise before going back into the pond. Sasuke made a disgusted face as he looked down at his chest that was covered, he hoped in his mind, was just some green slime that the frog made and not _that_ type of made. He wanted it off and since he was in a pond, he might as well use that to his advantage.

It was Naruto's turn to stand there with a dumbfound face. He couldn't believe it when Sasuke took off his shirt in front of him, _in front of him!_Not only that but Sasuke started splashing water onto his chest to wash away the green, Naruto wasn't so sure if he wanted to know what that was, in front of him as well. The way the water traveled down his chest and his muscular arms gave Naruto chills down his spin. To top it off the sun was out giving an extra touch to the whole scene by making the water sparkle that was on Sasuke's hair and body. '_Maybe from now on I should put more frogs in his sh-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! So what if he's freaking hot with all that water! AH bad Naruto, don't think of the bastard like that! That's a no-no, a big no-no!'_

As Naruto continued to scowl and question himself, Sasuke finished up washing the green 'stuff' off of him. Putting back on his shirt and frowning at how it clung to him, Sasuke looked up at Naruto. He raised an eyebrow for the second time that day as he glanced at Naruto who looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown any moment now. 'What's wrong with him?'

'_For being a genius, you're sure are dense.'_

'Didn't I tell you to go away?'

'_Yeah'_

'And'

'_That doesn't mean I have to listen to you.'_

'Just leave me alone already.'

Sakura glanced at her two teammates and wondered about their sanity. Well, if they had any left that is. She couldn't really blame them but her sensei on the other hand who was currently sitting on a tree branch reading that book of his while giggling every here and there was another story all together. Dropping her head and sighing she noticed a frog swimming across her, apparently going towards a lily pad that was floating. She made a disgusted face at how dirty the frog looked and told herself to stay away from it. 'God knows what's on that frog!'

The frog on the lily pad just had one thing to say and that was, "Ribbit!"  
**TBC**

Shinycry- thank you for reading and please review! Yes, I know this was short and it sucked but cut me some slack, okay? Any how, review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I want to thank you guys who reviewed the last chapter! I would give you a hug and a kiss on the forehead but the monitor kind of gets in the way ; Well, until next chapter…


	10. i like you

Shinycry- hey guys! Guess what? The last chapter to 'What's next?' as finally arrived! Took me long enough to finish this, now I can move on to my other story 'Mommy' which I'm sure some of you are waiting for me to update. Don't kill me yet, I'll get to do that hopefully sometime this weekend. Now that story well have god knows how many chapters! Er, I won't keep you wait any longer, I'll just talk more at the bottom. Enjoy the last chapter!  
**Disclaimer- **shinycry does not own Naruto

**Ch. 10 "I like you"  
**During the mission, Kakashi observed two of his students with great interest. Every time Naruto glanced at Sasuke he would quickly turn his head away blushing as he did so. Sasuke on the other hand seem to pick up on this as well but it only left him with a confused expression while looking at Naruto's face as if he could find the answer on it. It was kind of funny when both boys caught the other staring and how they quickly looked away, pretending that it never happened.

Though it did make Kakashi wonder if anything happened last night with those two because he knew that when it had started to rain Sasuke was probably closer to Naruto's house then his. He hoped that his students weren't stupid to walk in the rain and to allow that person to walk in the rain. He figured Naruto would be nice to his teammate by letting him stay for the night. If that was the case then Iruka and Naruto had a lot of things in common. 'Mmm, Iruka…'

"HEY! Kakashi-sensei, are you listening to me! Are we done for today or what?" Naruto had his arms folded over his chest, tapping his right foot impatiently. He wanted to leave and be far, far away from Sasuke. Why? Because he realized that he _liked_ the bastard and because of that he had been acting all weird around him, he couldn't help it. He just hoped that he didn't act like a teenage girl with a crush because if he did then he was going to have to find a really deep hole to bury himself in.

At first he couldn't believe it but once he thought about it, it made sense. For the past month he had been hanging out with Sasuke and he hadn't minded his company one bit. He would even go as far to say that without realizing it he would seek Sasuke's attention out sometimes. Like the first time when he asked Sasuke if he wanted to eat some ramen with him. To his shock Sasuke had said yes and that he'll pay for the both of them. That freaked Naruto out big time but made him glad at the same time which he hadn't understood at that time. Now he did and it was because Sasuke had wanted to hangout with him.

"Hey, you idiot"

"Huh, what"

"While you were spacing out Kakashi-sensei said that we were done for today and that we can leave which he and Sakura already did."

Looking around Naruto noticed that only he and Sasuke were still there, only him and Sasuke. 'Must leave now!' Naruto thought panicky. "Well then I'll be going now! Bye!"

He didn't get very far because someone yanked the back of his shirt before he could hightail it out of there. "Damn it bastard! Stop doing that to me and let me go right now!"

"Not until you tell me why you've been acting weird today."

'Shit, so he did notice it!' Naruto had no idea how to get out of this one. It wasn't like he could simply just say 'Well that's because I figured out that I like you so sorry for acting like a high school girl with a crush.' That wouldn't work maybe lying would. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 'Good work Naruto!'

"Why did it take you so long to answer that?" Sasuke paused before adding, "Oh and I don't believe what you just said right now."

'Okay maybe not so good work. Damn Sasuke and his questions!' "I don't have to tell you nothing!"

"Anything."

"Huh?"

"You said two negatives in a sentence, don't and nothing. The right way would have been 'I don't have to tell you anything'."

Naruto openly stared at Sasuke who looked annoyed. "Forget it, you're too stupid to remember it anyway."

"Hey!"

"Now back to my question."

"What question?"

"Don't play stupid with me, you know what I'm talking about."

"I have no clue."

Sasuke saw that familiar stubborn look on Naruto's face and knew that this was going to take awhile. Dragging the protesting blond to a near by rock that could sit two, Sasuke let go once he knew that Naruto wouldn't try to escape. "We're not leaving until you tell me why you've been acting weird today."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Answer mine first then I'll answer yours."

Both boys sat there in silence for quite a long time lost in their thoughts about each other. Both had realized their feelings and had come to terms with them, well Naruto was still working with his but for the most part he had. They just didn't know how to say it both too shy and afraid.

"Hey Sasuke?" _'I can't believe I'm doing this…'_

"What?" _'Is he going to tell me?'_

"What would you do if you liked this person but this person hated your guts?" _'Also probably wants to smash them while he's add it'_

"Sakura?" _'Please not her, please not her'_

"What! No way, I don't like her anymore in that way but as a friend yes. Once I had figured out that it was just some silly little crush, it just kind of died out and my eyes went else where." '_Towards you without realizing it…'_

"…who did you turn your eyes to?" _'Okay, it's not Sakura. That's good'_

"I'm not going to tell you!" _'You'll never want to see me again!' _

"Then how can I help you?" _'I need to know who it is'_

"You can still help me without me telling you who it is." _'Don't make this any harder then it already is for me'_

"If you don't tell me then I'm not going to help you." _'Damn, that came out wrong'_

"Fine, then don't!" _'Makes me wonder why I even like you, you bastard!'_

Both boys sat in silence, staring at each other and waiting for the other to start talking again. Naruto kept telling himself that this was all a bad idea and Sasuke was about ready to shake Naruto to death if he didn't tell him who he liked. Sasuke desperately wanted to know who it was so that he could try and give bad advice to Naruto about the person.

"Look, I won't make fun of whoever this person is and tell them. I'll keep it between us and only us."

Naruto hesitated before, "But your going to hate me afterwards, I just know it. You know what, never mind. It was just a stupid question let's forget about, okay?" Naruto got up to leave but someone caught his arm and gently pulled him back to where he was sitting before. His surprise blue eyes meet serious black eyes. Never did Naruto think Sasuke would ever care so much on who he liked. If anything he thought Sasuke was gong to make a remark about how he pitied whoever Naruto had chosen. 'Why does he care so much on who it is?' Naruto dared not hoped that he might have a chance with Sasuke.

He just wanted to tell Sasuke that he liked him. Just get it off his chest and move on from probably a harsh rejection he was sure Sasuke would give him. There was no way Sasuke would return his feelings, he was a guy and so was Sasuke. But then again Sasuke didn't seem disgusted with the fact that Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were dating. Actually he seemed quiet fine with the whole thing. 'Come on Naruto just because he's okay with two guys going out with each other doesn't mean he's gay too. Or for the fact that he hangs out with you, a guy, _way_ more then he does with those girls and always pays for you meals when you two eat together which is quite often. Or at how the two of you woke up in each others arms this morning and he didn't exploded or try to kill you…………Okay, so maybe there's _some_ hope for me after all.' Naruto got an idea and depending on how Sasuke went about it, he would tell him.

"Before I answer you, you have to answer a question of mine first. Is that okay with you?"

If answering a question would get him to know who Naruto liked then heck yeah. "Seems fair, go ahead."

Taking a deep breath Naruto asked, "What do you serious think about two guys going out with each other?"

Serious black eyes blinked at the question. Sasuke wasn't expecting that type of question but never the less he answered it. "I see nothing wrong with it, if they're happy together then who am I to judge them. To me love is love." Sasuke watched as hoped flickered in blue eyes and it all clicked in his head. Ever since the mission today Naruto had started acting weird around him. Whenever he caught Naruto staring at him, Naruto would quickly turn his head away, blushing as he did so. Then asking about two guys…

"So does that mean……" Naruto never go to finish his question as Sasuke covered his lips with his. He eyes couldn't help but go wide with surprise but that washed away into pure happiness. Sasuke liked him.

When they broke apart, with both boys panting for breath, Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Does that answer your question?" Naruto nodded his head. "Good. Now you have to answer the question actually two questions."

"Do I have too, it's embarrassing. Besides can't you tell already who it is that I like."

Sasuke rested his hand on Naruto's cheek and with his thump he traced Naruto's lower lip softly. "I want to hear it from your lips."

Blushing as the gentle touch to his lip and at how warm the hand was on his face, Naruto spoke up, "The person I like is…you. That's why when I figured that out today I kind of just freaked out. I didn't know how to act around you. I tried to act normal but I obvious screwed that up."

"Today?"

"When did you find out that you liked me then?"

"How do you know if I even like you or not?"

"I don't think you kiss people on the lips at random."

"Good point."

"So, are you going to answer my question or what?"

"By any chance are you hungry?"

"Well it is going to be dinner time soon…"

"What do you feel like eating?"

"That's a stupid question to ask Sasuke. What do think I'm going to say?"

"Ramen? We had that yesterday."

"So?"

"Do you _really_ want ramen?"

Stare.

"Fine, we'll have ramen then."

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and cheered. "Yay!" A small smile appeared on Sasuke's face as they walked towards town and to Ichiroku which he got the feeling he'll be seeing more often. "Hey Naruto"

"Huh?"

"I like you too."

'_Took you long enough to say it.'_

'Hey, I said it right?'

'_Yeah and my work here is done.'_

'What work? You didn't do anything.'

'…_geezs, I figured once you had Naruto you'll be nicer. But noooo, I was wrong.'_

'Whatever but…thanks anyway…'

'_Your welcome'_

_**With Iruka  
**_The bell rung and all the students raced out of the door leaving an irritated Iruka who was shouting at them to not run in the hallways. Sighing at the fact that kids well be kids, Iruka started walking towards the students' desk to collect the assignment that they did for today. After collecting all of them he briefly looked through them and could already tell he was going to get a headache from all this. "I swear I'm going to get grey hairs like Kakashi at an early age if this keeps up."

"I didn't get grey hairs at an early age I was just born with them" a voice said thoughtfully behind Iruka which surprised him no doubt causing him to drop all the assignments in his hands. Quickly turning around towards the window, Iruka blinked at the figure that was sitting on the windowsill reading a book. "Kakashi?"

"The one and only and might I add yours?" Kakashi smirked under his mask when Iruka started blushing. It always amused him to no end at how someone Iruka's age can still be so cute.

Ignoring the statement especially the last past, Iruka bend down and started picking up all the assignments that had been scattered all over the classroom floor while mumbling something about how you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. Once all of them were picked up he made his way back to his desk. He sat down and opened a drawer to retrieve a red pen where he proceeded to check the papers.

During the whole time Kakashi had continued to sit there by the windowsill and had watched Iruka's very move. After a few minutes had passed Kakashi started wondering if Iruka had forgotten his presents or was he just simply ignoring him? 'Well I can't have that…' Kakashi thought with a devilish/perverted smirk as he crept slowly towards the clueless dolphin.

'Why is that only half of the students pay attention while the other half don't? I just don't get it.' Iruka thought as he marked a question wronged because the answer had absolutely nothing to do with the question.

Placing the pen down Iruka turned his attention towards the window only to find the jounin gone. He turned his glaze to the desks but there was still no sign of Kakashi. Well okay, he knew that he kind of ignored Kakashi but he figured that Kakashi would have just sat on one of the desk and continued to read that book of his. "Did he really leave?" he pondered out loud.

"And leave you here?" The next thing Iruka knew his chair was spun around only to come face to face with Kakashi. Their faces were so close to each other that Iruka could feel Kakashi's breath on his face through that mask of his. Blinking and blushing, Iruka tried to move away but Kakashi had a firm hold on his thighs, his upper thighs that is, and his chair bumped into the desk that was behind him. Iruka was trapped.

"Um Kakashi do you think you can very so kindly remove your hands? I would greatly appreciate it."

"I'm sure you would but I would greatly appreciate it if you continue to allow me to have them where they're at."

"Kakashi please…if this is about me ignoring you a little while ago then I'm sorry."

"To think that you choose grading papers over spending some quality time with your boyfriend, tsk tsk. You even said this morning that you were going to come straight home after work, remember?"

"Did I?"

"Yes you did. That's why I came here to pick you up! Isn't that nice of me?"

"…yeah it is. Anyway the faster you get your hands off me the faster we can leave and go home."

"Home?"

"Er, I mean we can head to my place."

"Oh my, just after one date and your already inviting me over to your house the next day! Don't you think you're moving a little too fast Iruka-sensei?"

"It's not like you haven't been there already, for goodness sake you just spent last night there!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That sounded bad, didn't it?"

"You said it not me."

"Well your not helping me and can please move your hands already!...Don't move them upper wards you pervert!" Iruka whacked Kakashi behind the head and roughly pushed him back. Come on, he's jounin for crying out loud.

"Ow, you don't have to be so mean about it Iruka."

"Well you should have listened in the first place." Sitting up and giving Kakashi his back, Iruka neatly stacked the papers to one of the corners of his desk to be checked tomorrow. "Come on I still need to buy some cat food for Brownie, I hope I gave her enough tuna to last the day."

"How many cans did you give her?"

"Um around four wait, no, I gave her five cans of tuna."

"Five cans of tuna? You want her to be fat or something?"

"No but I do want her feed and healthy."

"Speaking about food, how about we go out? You know like a second date."

Blush "Ok-okay. Where do you want to go?"

"It's up to you it doesn't matter to me."

"You sure because I could never get tired of eating ramen."

"If my boyfriend wants ramen for dinner then he shall get ramen for dinner."

A teacher raised her eyebrow as saw her fellow two colleagues walking down the hallway, the taller one with his arm around the smaller one's waist who was bright red. She guessed she was right on what she heard this morning. 'They're so cute together, I wonder how it is in bed…' She shook her head before her mind could wonder off and walked to the teacher's lounge with a heavy blush on her face.

_**Outside  
**_"So what did you and Team 7 do today?"

"We did that mission you requested on cleaning a pond near the village."

"Really! I didn't know if the Hokage was even going to put that one out. I just thought it would be good if it was clean for not only for any kids that would want to swim in there but for the animals as well."

Kakashi smiled at how caring Iruka was and wondered how he got this lucky to someone like Iruka. "We should go for swim one of this days."

"That sounds good, we'll have to invite Naruto and the others. Oh, a picnic!"

"Well that's not what I had planned but sure why not."

"What did you have planned then?"

"That we go skinny dipping. Hey wait up for me Iruka!"

As Iruka and Kakashi drew closer to Ichiroku, they noticed two familiar figures. Walking up and taking a sat next to the blond, Iruka greeted them. "Hello there Naruto and Sasuke."

The blond turned to his side to find his favorite teacher in the world. "Iruka-sensei, guess what!"

Iruka looked totally clueless, "Um what?"

"I'm on my first date!"

Both Iruka and Kakashi, who finished giving orders for both him and Iruka, looked at Naruto. They saw how the boy attached himself to the boy next to him, having a big smile as he did so. "Me and Sasuke are going out, isn't that great?"

"Of course that's great Naruto! I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! Hey maybe now we all can go on a double dates or something."

"Oh, that sounds fun!"

Kakashi and Sasuke sat back and listened to their boyfriends rant on about something about a picnic and a pond. Either way they didn't care, so long as they could be with the ones they loved, they were happy.

_**At Iruka's apartment  
**_Brownie lazily moved her tail from side to side happily. Her master was so good to her for leaving her that much tuna which didn't go to a waste. Licking her paws for a while Brownie laid her head down on the couch pillow and closed her eyes. Before drafting off a thought popped into her head, 'I wonder if master's going to come home alone……' a smirked appeared, 'probably not.'

**THE END!**

Shinycry- yay! It's the end! I hoped you liked it and sorry if it seemed rushed. Please review and tell me if it was okay. Speaking of reviews, I was surprise anyone reviewed the last chapter, I was sick when I wrote it and when I read it a while ago, I was like "Okay, never write when your sick, Crystal." Oh, I just gave my real name away! Anyway, I would have continued even if no one reviewed telling me so. For those who did review the last chapter, please go to the review link that's at the top. Look for the reviewer shinycry, which it me, there I'll personal thank you. Thanks you guys who have been with me through out this story which was my first.


End file.
